Milky Way
'Milky Way '''is the galaxy that contains our Solar System. It is a barred spiral galaxy with a diameter of over 100,000 light years. It's also the galaxy you spend in most of the time in the [[Chicken Invaders (series)|''Chicken Invaders]] games, given that only in Ultimate Omelette you get to leave it. Points of Interest Earth Having first appeared in the first Chicken Invaders, Earth is the Hero and every human's home planet that orbits around the Sun. It's also the main target of the Chicken invasions, due to humans oppressing their earthly brethren. In Cluck of the Dark Side, the Hero visits it to mount the Humanity's Greatest Fan on the surface. By the end of this game, its orbit was slightly perturbed due to the Fan's power. Solar System The Solar System is the Hero and every human's home star system, which is located on the Local Galactic Arm. It first appeared in the first Chicken Invaders. It contains eight planets - four terrestial (including Earth), and four giant. Pluto is also counted as a planet in the earlier games. Other points of interest here include the Asteroid Belt. The entire solar system was currently invaded only once in The Next Wave, with the other invasions centering only around Earth. It has its own law enforcement system, as a Cop fined the Hero for going too fast. Ultra-Celeritas Comets Having appeared in the fifth chapter in Revenge of the Yolk, on the far ends of the Orion Galactic Arm are the ultra-celeritas comets, which supposedly fly faster than light. The Hero uses them in his journey to his home to boost his speed. Madam Madámme Having appeared in Cluck of the Dark Side, Madam Madámme is a galactic oracle that resides near a star located ten thousand light years away from Earth in the Orion Galactic Arm. The Hero went to her for advice on how to save his planet. Epsilon Thalassus Having appeared in Cluck of the Dark Side, Epsilon Thalassus is a planet located on the Sagittarius Galactic Arm. Oceans cover 98% of its surface and it's rich with aquatic life, with animals resembling Earth's jellyfishes and octopuses residing here. A long-extinct alien race has chosen this planet to be the hiding place for the first of the Artifacts required to build the Humanity's Greatest Fan, the Blade of Revolution. Gamma Chthon Having appeared in Cluck of the Dark Side, Gamma Chthon is a planet located on the Cygnus Galactic Arm. Its surface has been long scorched due to its nearby sun's extreme heat. However, it also has a vast underground network of caverns that extend deep into the mantle. A long-extinct alien race has chosen this planet to be the hiding place for the second of the Artifacts required to build the Humanity's Greatest Fan, the Source of Power. Eta Astropelecae Having appeared in Cluck of the Dark Side, Eta Astropelecae is a planet located on the Scutum-Crux Galactic Arm. It's a frozen wasteland with liquid nitrogen oceans and violent thunderstorms. A long-extinct alien race chose this planet to be the hiding place for the final Artifact required to build the Humanity's Greatest Fan, the Thingamajig of Vagueness. Trivia *Pluto is counted as a planet in the earlier Chicken Invaders games, since they were made before 2006, when it was reclassified as a dwarf planet by the IAU. Gallery CI3Galaxy.png|Milky Way as seen in Revenge of the Yolk. CI4Galaxy.png|Milky Way as seen in Ultimate Omelette. JavaGalaxy.png|Milky Way as seen in the java version of Revenge of the Yolk. Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Galaxies